


Grounded

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: First Meetings, Internal Conflict, M/M, Spirit World, spirit blossom event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Shen; a Spirit of Foresight, recently came into fruition following a tragic turn of events with his former friend of which he cannot remember their name. All he knows is he is struggling to maintain his place within the Spirit World without losing himself. However, when he meets a fellow Spirit named Sett, a Spirit of Ambition, he teaches him that perhaps he can let go of the past...as Sett has already.
Relationships: Shen/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 13





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yueongg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yueongg).



> Inspired by the song Staying by Koda; I highly recommend listening to it while reading. Also, I took the Spirit Blossom designs of Sett and Shen from yueongg for this.

_ Present. _

_ Flowers...the gentle breeze...the scent of rain and morning dew. _

_ Future. _

_ Guidance...a waterfall...white hair and...red tipped...animal ears? _

_ Past. _

_ Darkness….shadows...cold...why is it cold? A face? It’s so blurry...who are you? _

_ Can’t...remember... _

* * *

Eyes snap open, the man jolting upwards as he breathes sharply. He can feel the blood pumping through his veins and the adrenaline as his hand grips tightly to the handle of the blade at his back. Slowly as he drifts down from the high, he brushes it off as a bad dream as he forces his body to settle. His hand drops from his sword, his head hanging as he gazes down at the lush grass that tickles at his bared thighs. It is cool, dew making him shiver just slightly at the cold touch. A heavy sigh pulls itself from deep within his chest and the brief image of the blurred face of a figure comes to mind.

_...who are you? _

The question lingers in his mind, but no one answers him. Instead he is greeted with the simple sounds of the seemingly endless forests of a world he can only roam. As he rises and continues in his seemingly eternal wandering, he finds comfort in the nature of this realm. The surrealness and beauty is captivating to him. The bright pastel colors and life here fascinates him. Yet, he cannot fully take it all in, mind constantly a few steps ahead as he walks. He wishes he could be surprised by it all...he feels behind in his own mind. Perhaps it was a curse, he wasn’t sure...or maybe he needed to learn control.

As his feet guided him further through the forests of the Spirit Realm, he took in the beauty of it all. It wasn’t till he found himself at a cliff did he stop. His eyes moving to the sight below of a large waterfall, mist spraying into the air. He knew this place...or would know it...he didn’t know what to call it anymore.    
  
_...Red tipped fox ears… _

  
  


He would be right...there. There at the edge of the waterfall he sat. A very large man, much bigger than himself. He has silvery hair tied back in a ponytail with silver and red tipped fox-like ears. His back was to him as he crouched near the edge. He wasn’t the least bit surprised...his dreams typically were of past, present, or future events. It was like a haunting hex that he had to endure, not knowing which was which till eventually it happened.

He was slow to approach, taking his time down the cliffside to where the stranger was. He didn’t know if he was a fellow spirit...a lost soul...or becoming a demon. Honestly, he didn’t care much. They were company in his eyes and as of right now, he had no inclination they’d do much except...maybe be a bit defensive. He could see it now, he would hear him before he was close, his ear would twitch...twice. As he approached, he saw it. 

_ Once. _

_ Twice. _

And then, like clockwork, he turned to him. He could see the uncertainty, defensiveness...and perhaps a bit of welcoming at his company. He was lonely. It was easy to read. Most Spirits were after some time. He most certainly was. His eyes moved to the man’s face. He found inquisitive blue eyes staring back. They stood out against the silver hair and tanned face. He took note of the face paint and the bit of blood smeared across his lips and chin. It seemed recent. He would brush it away with the back of his hand right about...there it was. And then he would say… “I wasn’t expecting another Spirit to be wandering these part, but oh well…” He’d tower over him as he stands, looking down at him as he’d say - and there it was, right on time, “The name’s Sett; Spirit of Ambition, but some call me The Boss...or well they used to I think...and you are?”

He blinks and smiles slightly.

  
  
  
  


“I am the Spirit of Foresight. You can call me Shen.”


End file.
